


10 Things I Hate About You

by hopesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), Out of Character, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: It’s well known the Romanoff sisters can’t date. But Steve will do anything to be able to go out with Natasha. Even hire the outcast Bucky to take her sister Y/N out.THIS IS A SOCIAL MEDIA AU, THE STORY IS TOLD THROUGH PICTURES ALMOST SOLELY. THERE IS NO TEXT (unless a specific chapter needs it)This is a retelling of the movie of the same title, but with MCU characters. Some dialogue will be direct quotes from the movie.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	1. Twitter Profiles




	2. Chapter 1




	3. Chapter 2




	4. Chapter 3




	5. Chapter 4




	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a written out fic. I couldn't get the party scene into social media form without losing a lot of details and information:)
> 
> ALSO I'm including sharon now bc I need y/n to have a bff!


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be back to normal social media format!

By the time Y/N arrives at the party, it’s in full swing. Drunk girls hanging off guys, music playing, and people dancing. It’s the stereotypical high school party. She can’t help but be in shock that she’s actually in a cliche like this. Her sister better be really grateful. 

Brock is here, and sadly her sister likes the douchebag. But Nat doesn’t know the past between Y/N and Brock, despite being sisters they’re not close enough to talk about their lives. It was mostly just bickering and snippy remarks. 

“You look, good baby,” Y/N hears the asshole say and turns around.

“The fuck you want Brock?” She turns to leave.

“Don’t go babydoll.” 

“Gross, leave me alone.”

“Where’s your hot sister, Y/N?”

“Leave her alone too.”

“Bet that’s not what she wants,” he says with a disgusting smirk. She walks away not wanting to be apart of this conversation any longer than you have to. She goes to get a soda and returns to the room to see Nat snuggled up against Brock.

“Guess someone wanted to see me.” He says and turns to walk away.

“Wait, Nat. Can I talk with you?” Nat looks pissed but steps away from Brock to talk to her sister. 

“What do you want?” Nat snaps.

“There’s something you should know about Brock,” Y/N warns.

“Unless it’s how cute he is, leave me alone.” With that Natasha walks back to Brock and they leave the room. Y/N is annoyed, and slightly concerned for her sister and grabs a shot from the kitchen and downs it before processing what she’s really doing. She manages to down two more before a strong arm grabs her wrist.

“What the fuck Y/N, since when do you drink?” Bucky asks.

“Since I’m at a party I don’t want to be at, and my sister is hanging out with the worst guy ever. Leave me alone Bucky, I don’t know you.” She pushes away and leaves Bucky perplexed. Why did he suddenly care what the hell a girl is doing? 

On the other side of the house is Steve walking over to where he sees Nat and Wanda. 

“Hey Natasha,” Steve says shyly rubbing his neck.

“Hi, Steve. Have you met Wanda?” 

“Uh- no. Hey,” he says awkwardly. 

“We have science together right?” Wanda asks.

“Oh, yeah.” It’s silent stiffly for a moment.

“You uh- look good,” Steve says to Natasha and she blushes slightly. 

“Course she looks good, she always does,” Brock says entering the room and both girls giggle at the guy. “C’mon girls let’s go see what’s up around the house.”

“Bye Steve,” Nat says before leaving with Brock. Steve is a little bummed, Nat still prefers that douchebag over him. 

Natasha has been listening to Brock drawl on for 20 minutes about himself. She realizes this is one of the first times they’ve actually had a full conversation, and it’s boring. All she can think of is Steve’s goofy behavior, and wonders if he’s more interesting than this self-conceited guy. Brock is so engrossed in himself, she’s able to slip away without him noticing she’s gone. She finds Wanda.

“This party sucks,” she tells the other redhead. 

Bucky looks around for Y/N. He shouldn’t have let her run off earlier if she really doesn’t drink then it’s not safe for her to be drinking in a house party. When he finds her, it’s because she’s standing on a table, drunk, dancing.

“Finally, she acts like a real fucking girl!” Brock exclaims and eyes the girl dancing. Bucky rushes to get her down only to end up catching her as she missteps. He’s not quick enough to help her from hitting her head against the wall though.

“I think you need some air,” he declares.

“You caught me!” She giggles. He never thought he’d hear this girl  _ giggle _ . She must have a concussion. 

“Okay, drunky! Let’s go outside.” He laughs.

“Mmkay. Can I sleep though, I’m tiredddd!” Y/N whines.

“No doll, can’t sleep if you might have a concussion,” Bucky states.

“Well, that’s not fair!” Bucky laughs at this. They find a seat on a bench outside and Steve comes over.

“Can we talk?” Steve asks.

“Kinda dealing with something,” Bucky says motioning to the drunk maybe concussed girl who can’t seem to sit up by herself. 

“It’s off. There’s no point in doing all this! She wants that asshole Brock, not some dumb guy like me. Why did I think she would ever go for someone like me. She’s the most popular girl here!” Steve rambles.

“Hey. No. Do you like her?”

“... Yes,” Steve admits.

“Then this is worth it. Brock is a fucking jerk, and she’s gonna see that. When she does, she’ll realize how great you are. Have some fucking confidence. Okay? Now I gotta deal with her so,” Bucky tells him and picks up Y/N to help her get to the car.

“God, you’re so condescending. Think you’re such tough shit.” Y/N babbles as they walk.

“Only you would use big words while hammered. Kinda endearing.” Bucky points out. 

“I hate you. Why are you even driving me home?” 

“Gotta make sure you’re okay.”

“But whyyyy?” she whines.

“Who would I bicker with without you?”

“Probably nobody. Don’t know who’d pay you the time of day.”

“See! Such sweetness. Wouldn’t wanna throw that away,” Bucky laughs. You smile back, too far gone to worry about the mask you usually have on.

“So why did Brock get to you? Bucky asks in a more serious tone.

“I shouldn’t, right!” you say standing up and slightly swaying before getting your footing. “Break me once, shame on you! Wait- that’s not the saying.” she giggles and Bucky just stares confused. 

“What’s that mean?” he asks but she’s too drunk to even notice.

“You have such pretty hair,” she gushes and tugs his strands. “Bucky with the good hair!” Y/N giggles before getting nauseous and completely losing her entire stomach contents on his Doc Martens. 

“Time to get you home!” he declares grossed out. 

Nat is left alone at the party, Wanda’s brother took her home and she was too pissed at her sister to even locate her. She went looking for Brock, hoping he would give her a ride. When she found him, though he was surrounded by his asshole friends.

“Hey Natty! We’re going to Killians to finish this party, you coming?” she sighed. This night had shone her how boring Brock was, and the last thing she wanted was to spend another couple hours with him. Plus she had to be back before curfew or her father would kill  _ her _ .

“I got curfew! So sad,” she said sarcastically. She would have to call her dad for a ride home, and that sucked.

“Your loss, babydoll,” Brock said and the words left her feeling gross.

Steve was just leaving when he saw Natasha standing alone.

“Have fun?” He asked.

“Loads,” she said rolling her eyes.

“Need a ride, babydoll?” he said laughing at the nickname.

“Gross, don’t even repeat it! But yes please.” 

Bucky and Y/N are in the car on the way home. She’s still partially drunk, enough where she can speak what’s on her mind without worrying what everyone else says.

“I wish I could be this,” she ponders picking up a book on the floor of his car.

“An author?” he asks.

“No, a book,” she laughs sarcastically. “Yeah be an author. Bet dad would love that,” she grumbles.

“Didn’t take you as the kind to care what your daddy says,” Bucky points out.

“You hang out with me like once and think you know me,” Y/N grumbles. “Males are annoying,” she mutters.

“I’m trying to get to know you. You’re making it incredibly hard though!”

“All anyone knows about me is that I’m shrill,” she sighs solemnly.

“What a pair we are,” he says in a similar tone. The two of them share eye contact and Bucky feels something. It’s more than what he should for this being just a service he’s paid for.

“So your dad? What’s the deal?” he asks.

“Wants me to be what I’m not.”

“Like what?”

“Like Natasha,” she shrugs. They pull into her driveway and remain seated.

“So like, I get that everyone is in love with her. But I don’t get it, she’s just a girl. Not sure the obsession,” Bucky adds. Y/N looks at him again. Everybody always prefers her sister. Why have the complex bitch when you can have the cute girl next door? It’s the first time anyone has liked her more than her sister, and it leaves her stomach in knots. 

“Everybodys got you all wrong,” she decides. In a moment she’ll blame the amount of alcohol in her head, she leans in wanting to kiss Bucky. But Bucky pulls away and taps his hands against the wheel.

“I should get home,” he says. Y/N gets up and slams the car door angerly. The first guy she’s let herself like in years doesn’t want to kiss her. What the hell is wrong with her? She doesn’t even bother to look back as Bucky pulls out of the driveway.

Slightly later on Steve and Natasha pull in to the driveway too. Steve breaks the silence.

“You never really wanted to date me, did you?” 

“I did!” she squeaks out. It’s obvious she’s lying.

“No, you didn’t,” he sighs.

“No, I didn’t,” she repeats. 

“You could’ve just told me that. God, have you always been this self-centered?”

“Yes,” she mumbles in such a low volume he barely catches it.

“Just because you’re hot, and have that amazing hair doesn’t mean you can just stomp all over people. I mean, I do have feelings. I like you, like a lot. And this whole time you were just messing with me. It’s unfair. You shou-” Steve rambles but is cut off. Nat meets his lips in a kiss. It’s the most innocent thing and lasts all of 5 seconds but he doesn’t care. The two part dumbstruck and she smiles before leaving the car, practically skipping back to her house. 

“I can definitely do that all day,” Steve smiles to himself shamelessly. 


	9. Chapter 8




	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I outlined the story and theres gonna be between 3-5 more chapters, can't believe this is almost done😭
> 
> If you want to help me pick which social media au to do next fill out this short anonymous survey! https://hopexflower.typeform.com/to/gNANm7 thank you!!!!


	11. Chapter 10




	12. Chapter 11

**\+ BONUS Sharon and Wanda's Dresses**

****


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written only!

Mr. Romanoff is sitting in the living room when he hears one of the girls go down the stairs.

“Nice try, Natasha,” he says without looking who it is. “You know the rules if Y/N doesn’t go, you don’t go.”

“Actually it’s me, dad, I’m going to the prom, see you later!” Y/N shouts as she walks out the door not giving her dad a moment to comprehend what’s going on.

Natasha comes down the stairs, dressed in a pink lace formal dress. The bell rings and Nat rushes to open it greeting her date.

“Wait for a second,” her dad says. “I said you could go to the prom if Y/N did, but didn’t say anything about changing the rule on dating.”

“So, Daddy, you said I could date if Y/N did and like she did. He’s this guy who’s perfect for her and she’s going to meet him at the dance. So that means I can go with Steve, and I really want to go and Steve is a great guy, right Steve?” Nat says asking him. Steve sputters out a “Yes sir” before Nat continues her fast-paced ramble.

“So we’re going, bye!” she says and tugs Steve’s hand away from her father before he can think of a reason to keep her home.

—

Y/N enters the room just outside the ballroom, wearing a black dress covered in silver stars, she catches Bucky’s eyes and he smiles.

“Hi, you look. Amazing wow,” he says and stares in shock.

“You look good too,” she admits shyly. Bucky is in a tux and has his hair tied back in a half-up bun.

“I’m sorry I called you crazy.” He says looking at his feet shyly.

“I’m sorry I freaked out and doubted you. I mean it’s understandable for a guy to want to go to prom with a girl,”

“You’re forgiven,” Bucky says and kisses her forehead. The feeling of guilt looming overhead.

—

Brock arrives at the Romanoff residence late, and after talking to Mr. Romanoff realizes that Natasha blew him off for Steve instead. Pissed, he leaves for the prom alone.

—

In the Ballroom, the music is blaring from the DJ and couples dance to the music. Twinkle lights cover the walls and stars hang from the ceiling. It’s exactly how she pictures prom would be. But she never pictured Bucky in it.

Across the room, she sees her sister dancing with Steve, smiling wide and holding him close. Y/N’s glad that Natasha made the right choice and decided to forget Brock. She smiles to herself then looks at the guy in front of her. She leans in for a kiss and is as enchanted as she was the first time they kissed. Bucky fills her senses and encompasses her. The thought occurs to her that falling in love is easy when the other person matches you perfectly.

—

Natasha parts from Steve for a moment to fix her makeup and spots Wanda pressed up against Sam making out on her way. She turns back to Steve and points at their best friends and he looks as shocked as her. She shrugs and continues to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Natasha hears two girls talking on the other side of the door.

“I heard Brock had a bet that he would be able to sleep with Nat,” one girl says.

“That’s probably the only reason he liked her,” the other replies.

Natasha sits in horror, she knew Brock was bad and trusted her sister’s opinion but to hear firsthand what he planned to do to her made her realize how horrible Brock truly is. She gathers her composure and decides not to let the douchebag ruin her prom. She’s here with the boy she really likes, and he can’t take that away.

—

Y/N and Bucky continue dancing, happily wrapped in their own bubble until a disgruntled Brock pulls Bucky aside.

“I didn’t fucking pay for you to take Y/N out so that her bitch of a sister would go to prom with Steve fucking Rogers,” he says angrily. Bucky turns to look at Y/N but she shakes her head.

“Nothing in it for you, huh?” she yells venomously and makes her way out the room. Bucky chases after her.

—

As Bucky leaves to follow Y/N, Sam grabs Steve and heads towards where they heard the yelling coming from.

“You fucking messed with the wrong guy, you and that little slut Natasha are going to pay,” Brock says.

“You crossed the line, douche,” Steve says and before he can get the first hit in Brock punches him and knocks Steve to the ground.

“C’mon, get up punk!” Brock taunts hyped from the adrenaline. He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns only to get sucker-punched in his nose by Nat.

“That’s for making my date bleed,” she says and then kicks his stomach.

“And that’s for my sister and posting the picture of her drunk,” she growls. He’s hunched over but she takes one more punch to his face when he looks up.

“And that one is for telling your friends you would sleep with me,” she says and shakes her dress out before taking a deep breath. She reaches out for Steve and smiles.

“You okay?” she asks sincerely.

“Never better,” he replies. The two meet in a kiss and it’s perfect. She feels loved and seen with Steve, and he makes her a better person. She leans her head on his shoulder and they dance to the slow tune playing.

—

Bucky catches Y/N outside the ballroom.

“Y/N, can you just give me a minute to explain?” he pleads.

“HE PAID YOU TO TAKE ME OUT? THE ONE PERSON I HATE MORE THAN ANYONE? I should’ve trusted my gut, I knew something was up,” she says the last part softly with tears ruining the makeup she had on for the dance.

“Listen, it wasn’t like that!” Bucky says trying not to lose the one girl he actually cared about.

“Then what was it like? Get paid to go out with me, then ruin me? Brock give you a bonus to sleep with me too?” she asks.

“No! I didn’t care about the money, I cared about you!”

“I thought you were someone else, but I guess I was wrong,” she says bitterly. Y/N leaves the ballroom and Bucky stands there running his hands through his hair wondering how he’s supposed to fix this.


	14. Chapter 13




	15. Chapter 14 (End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written (+2 bonus images)

Y/N enters English class the next day nervous. The poem assignment is due today, and she poured her heart into it. Her teacher announces that they’re due and says that anyone who reads theirs aloud will receive extra credit points. Y/N looks around the class and sees Brock sporting a black eye, and Bucky looking worse for wear. In a moment of absolute courage, she raises her hand to read hers. 

“Uhm, here’s my poem,” she says and clears her throat to begin. 

> **“I hate the way you talk to me**
> 
> **And the way you cut your hair.**
> 
> **I hate the way you drive my car.**
> 
> **I hate it when you stare.**
> 
> **I hate your big dumb combat boots**
> 
> **And the way you read my mind.**
> 
> **I hate you so much it makes me sick. It even makes me rhyme.”**

She takes a breath feeling her eyes water up but continues. 

> **“I hate the way you’re always right.**
> 
> **I hate it when you lie.**
> 
> **I hate it when you make me laugh;**
> 
> **Even worse when you make me cry.”**

The tears are falling down her face freely now and she has to wipe her eyes just to be able to see the poem. 

> **“I hate it when you’re not around**
> 
> **And the fact that you didn’t call,**
> 
> **But mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you;**
> 
> **Not even close;**
> 
> **Not even a little bit;**
> 
> **Not even at all.”**

Y/N looks directly at Bucky for the last few lines, and when she finishes she excuses herself and goes to the bathroom, too embarrassed to stay in class. 

—

At the end of the day, Y/N makes her way to her car to see a wrapped box with a note saying ‘open me’. She obliges and inside is an expensive handwriting to text tablet. She gasps and picks it up to inspect the tablet. 

“It’s pretty cool huh?” Bucky says from behind her.

“It’s for me?” She asks.

“Yeah. I thought it’d be helpful to write your first book. I know you prefer writing things out to typing them. And I had some extra money, some douchebag paid me to take this incredible girl out,” he says and Y/N can’t help but smile.

“Is that so?” she asks.

“Yeah. Just I screwed up though. I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with her,” he admits looking straight at Y/N.

“Is that so?” she says the smile taking up her whole face.

“I mean, it isn’t every day you find someone who you still like even after they puke on your shoes,” he jokes and Y/N covers his face.

“Oh god,” she says embarrassed. Bucky takes this moment to kiss her, holding her close with one arm and the other tilting her chin to match his. The kiss is deep and slow and feels perfectly cliche but Y/N doesn’t care at all. But she breaks it off quickly.

“You can’t shower me in gifts every time you fuck up,” she points out. He winces slightly.

“Well sure, but then again I’m gonna try not to fuck up again,” he says. And kisses her again but she pulls back a second time.

“Don’t just try and charm-” she starts to say but is stopped by him kissing her again, and this time she gives in. Sometimes, she thinks, it’s okay to be what people expect. 

**\+ BONUS**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am sad to see this one finish, it's been so much fun to write! As always follow me on Tumblr: Rogvewitch.tumblr.com


End file.
